The Unsung Heroes
by hchoi101
Summary: "How do you define a hero? is it by their heroic deeds? compassionate heart? a courage to stand to anything? Well... a hero in my case, is to bear the great sorrows and burdens on your shoulder, and making sure that your deed is worthy enough to leave it at your own accord. After all, that's what Unsung Heroes are." (AU, Futuristic Timeline, OC-centric with harem and etc!).


**Disclaimer: I don't anything on High School DxD and any other anime or mangas mentioned in the story except my OC's.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue, Part 1 -**_ **Undercover… Stalking?**

 _ **At an unknown room…**_

"Hmmm… Uh-huh… I see." A man's voice speaks throughout the room.

He ponders, assessing deeply as sounds of documents were passed on, grabbing a new one to see. The papers are going at a steady pace to go through and back, the man's appearance shows from the chandelier lights on up of the room. The man is that of mid 20's with distinguished, paled-white skins, seemly making the man younger for unknown reason, while assuming a tall height despite he was sitting down on a mix of fancy, royal and cartoony-looking chair. He might be 6ft range if he were to stand up. Contrary to his facial expression, he dresses in rather, eccentric elegant white outfit, consists of a white top hat with red and black around the base with his dark purple hair, a dark-purple glove, a tie that is white with black dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, white dress pants, and black, glossy shoes.

As he continues through several documents with his narrowed, lifeless, forest green eyes, he hears a several knocking doors sounds from the eccentrically-made, tall-white gates with cartoon-related details on it.

"Come in." The man said as the door was opening.

"Director, I have brought today's daily reports to check." As the gates were opened, the voice turns out to be a young woman who was seems to carry a small pile of documents at her hands. She was a young woman of early 20's, possessing rather curvaceous lines that distinctively shows her beautiful lines with graceful, long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her waists, displaying a unique and graceful expression with her paled-light orange skins, having a lifeless, dulled black eyes and a third, crimson-colored eye above her forehead.

As she was approaching him, she hands out the documents.

"Ah. Thank you very much for your work, my Sweet Mar~." The director smooth-talks and wink to the third-eyed girl, who seems to display a frowned expression with tints of pink at her cheeks.

"Director, I would be appreciated if you could call me Margaret during in our working hours." She said as she organizes the piles into neat, tight order for her superior to inspect. "Otherwise, the subordinates would go on a strike again for your behavior and abuse of power for putting women under your watch."

Such attitude was given due to her overall attires is that of a high-official of a soldier, wearing a muted, dark-yellow colored officer's hat, a military uniform with four pockets, a black armband that spells "Dawn Routes" with white-trimmings, a dark-green skirt with white trimmings, a black-stockings with black military shoes. After she was done, she assumes her position where she puts her hands back, positing like a proud, loyal soldier in the line of duty.

The director was displeased by her stern, military-disciplined response, letting out a disappointing sigh. "Aww…~ But you're one of my many sweethearts, aren't you? Don't be so cruel to me~." He said as he waves his hand with carefree expression. "Besides, the boys wouldn't dare to go on a strike if I threaten to cut off their–" He said with a comically, adoring tone, which it caused the young woman named Lily to frown cutely once more and coughed.

"Director Richter… While I appreciate your affection towards the girls and I, please compose yourself. Otherwise, the girls and I would have to use non-lethal force to stop you." She replied to get back on the topic, going back to her serious expression.

"Now then, I need for you to look and confirm the reports I have brought today…so please do go over them." She responds as the man who was referred as director dropped his head down in disappointment and comical despair as he looks over the reports, crying his tears out in anime style…

"Kurgghh…~! Why do you always reject my love-filling affections, Mar-chan~!? Have I not treated such affection and care for you and the girls!? This treatment is so cruel for me, Cruel I say! ~"

Comically exclaimed the man as he was looking through the documents she had brought, stamping them with his personal seal brand for approval and disapproval on certain topics and projects. As he was about to finish the pile, he suddenly stops and his crying, attaining a focused, serious looks on his face before a black-colored folder with the word " _ **Calamities**_ " on it.

He then brought up his hand up in the air, clicking his fingers, causing the curtains to close behind him, and locking the doors behind Margaret. As he grabs the folder, he looks at his secretary with serious expression.

"I assume that this is the latest reports concerning _**"Them"**_ , Margaret Coffineye?"

He asks in calm, professional tone as she nodded firmly. He then opens the top of the folder, pulling out the contents to read.

"Hmm… Hmmm…I see."

He mumbles, looking through the contents and scaling out the amount of information that the mysterious documents had within, something so secretive that only the two of them know… As he was putting down the documents after checking, he sighs tiredly, rubbing his nose bridges.

"Haa… so then, is the reports saying the truth?"

As he asks, she nods and responds accordingly.

"Yes sir, it seems highly so. According to the reports from Intelligent Division, we figure out that _**"The Monkey"**_ was in a local town just a couple days passed, presuming that he was looking for a place to rest from his journey." He nodded, gesturing his hand to continue. "However, just as he was about to rest into the town, a group of dozens of bounty hunters have showed up, causing a ruckus around the town."

The director nodded in response, resting his hand to his chin.

"I see… I can assume that it went into chaotic situation then?"

Lily sighs tiredly in response.

"Yes… Unfortunately, as the bounty hunters caused harm to the townspeople and threaten to kill them, _**"The Monkey"**_ went on a rampage by annihilating the bounty hunters."

The director sighed tiredly in response.

"So then, how are the damages to the town _**"He"**_ passed?"

She nodded in response.

"After the rampage, the entire town faced with large amount of collateral and property damages, counting up to almost hundred casualties in injuries for the bounty hunters. But…as for fatalities goes, about 13 in total, thus concluding the event as our members got there in time before things could get any worse."

He hummed in response, "13 fatalities… I guess the fatalities were the bounty hunters I presume?"

She nodded as she breathed out softly. "Yes sir. It appears that some of the injured people were caused by bounty hunters, using cowardly schemes to lure _**"him"**_ out of hiding, fueling his angers I would say so myself."

He nodded his head in response. "I see… As usual, wherever that _**"Monkey"**_ goes, there's always trouble following… Do you know where he's headed now?" He inquired.

Lily nodded and responds, "From our latest reports, he's traveling due west towards the northern regions, although we still haven't able to confirm his motives."

He nodded as he puts his hand on the chin.

"Then, what about the rest? _**"The Demon"**_ and _**"The Sage"**_?"

Margaret nodded, pointing her finger toward a map amongst the documents.

"As for _**"The Demon"**_ , we still haven't able to figure out his exact location, but we're speculated that he's somewhere in the northwest region of one of the neighboring kingdoms. As for his motive, well…"

She stopped, causing the eccentric-looking director to sigh tiredly.

"Let me guess… He also raised hell in one of the kingdoms…"

She nodded as she pulls out a single document from amongst the piles, and point it towards a specific number.

"Yes…the motive that _**"The Demon"**_ had was to track down the remnants of a criminal organization that he decimated a few years back. As he was investigating the survivors, he realized that there were backings of several nobles and merchants for monetary compensation. Learning that also earned his wrath for him to move and…"

He raised an eyebrow for add.

"There's more to it? What could he have possibly done it to ––"

"He killed those who were receiving compensation from the organization and use their decapitated heads and corpses as an example for those who would try it again." Margaret cut him off, replying with a straight face.

He sighed tiredly as he opens his lower drawers, looking for something.

"Well… He does show his intentions with actions, rather than words. But, damn it! He should learn how to make an example out of it more subtly…! This only makes my job harder and–––"

He groaned as he speaks of how his actions causing him headache to clean up the mess, while pulling out a documental paper with signed signature and handed towards his secretary, who understanding his intention.

"I want you to hand this to the intelligent division, and send out some agents to track him, but don't make a direct contact with him unless it is issued." He responded as Margaret takes the paper to her hand.

"Yes sir, I'll get on it right away."

She responds as she taken the paper, putting it inside her check boards. As she puts it in, the director was mentally preparing himself for the finale on the last report.

"Now then, those two have given me enough trouble to deal with. What about _**"The Sage"?**_ Please, don't tell me he also caused trouble to––"

"No, he didn't."

Margaret reply straightforwardly.

"Huh?"

The director was dumbfounded in response.

"As I have said before, he didn't cause trouble."

The director shakes his head quickly, pulling himself together before responding.

"Hold on, are you saying he's living his day peacefully? He's not causing trouble like the other two!?"

Margaret nodded in response, continuing her report on the man designated as **"The Sage".**

"Yes sir, It looks like he's continuing his days as doctor and cook for the townspeople. There's also rumor of him being famous for his medical and culinary expertise that noble from far out of the kingdom came to visit him for medical or culinary reasons."

The director sighed contently as he was relieved to hear he didn't need to deal enough trouble to solve with.

"Oh thank the creator! Out of all three, he's the reasonable one for me to deal with~! Hurray for no more increasing in work~!"

The director celebrated by twirling around the chairs, spinning like little boy getting his first toy while Margaret sighed tiredly, but later show a gentle smile for his childish behavior because she finds it one of his charming points to add. As he was done celebrating, he pulls out a letter from his chest pocket, embodied in red crest with the letter "N" and giving it to her secretary.

"As for the letter… you know what to do, am I being clear myself?"

She nodded strongly, taking the letter, bowed lightly before retiring from director's room. As director was taking a breather on the matter he deals with, Margaret turns her face over to her shoulder, as she was about to leave the room.

"Um…. Necro."

The director noticed calling his first name from Margaret, which he widens his eyes in response as she doesn't call his first name during the working hour.

"When you done with your job… come back on time and the girls and I'll cook your favorite dishes for you, ok?"

She said with a gentle expression, causing the director to nod his head strongly while smiling and tearing out comically, in which it was a cue for Margaret to leave the room as she was softly giggling. As she left the room, the director stands up quickly and holding his hands high in the air with a comical smile and tears.

"Ohhhh~ Fantastic! I'll be able to eat my sweet girlfriends/fiancés/waifus cooking! WhooooooooO~!"

He exclaimed in the air, spinning his body around the room. After about 30 minutes of spinning around…and throwing up in his garbage bag for spinning too much excitedly, he sits back on to his chair once more, having a serious expression while folding his arms together.

"It's been nearly decade since those three considered as the most dangerous individuals on our order's list. What more, their path of calamity continues wherever they go when, still searching for answers…" Said as he was looking through the series of photos lay on the table.

One photo shows a short, human silhouette within a sea of flames, and fallen buildings in the background.

While the photo next to shows a tall, human silhouette, carrying a large sword with cross-shaped hilt of sort on his shoulder, while showing a one, bright crimson dot within the figure's head.

The last shows a young man with rather ragged clothing, and a bandage wrapped around his right eye while taking care of injured people in the town.

To a man named Necro's perspective, it appears to amuse him as he was carrying an eccentric grin on his face.

"Now then… I wonder how long you all can able to live your way of life now, Hmm? _**Mr. Calamities**_ , hehehehehehe…." He replied as he was chuckling like an amused, crazy man who was enjoying his own…twisted game. As he was laughing, he was noticing a glowing circle shown up from his table, grinning his expression.

"Well well… it appears that this show is about to take up a new awakening…"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hello everyone, it's been awhile to post up my stories now. First, big news…!**_

 _ **I have graduated from Academy of Art University! And now, I am on my way to be a professional artist for industries. So, to fuel that ambition, I have come up with a new story and concept while going through the last year of AAU, so I hope that I met your expectations again.**_

 _ **As you can see…this is going to be one of the enjoyable stories I did so far. And It'll be quite helpful for me to do when I'm taking a screenwriting class.**_

 _ **As for the other stories I've done in the past, I'll be putting them on hold as I can see myself that I can only manage one or two stories at the most. Along with two stories, the updates on chapters are not determined nor changeable, so basically, I'll be posting the chapters whenever I can asap.**_

 _ **Since I'll be graduating this upcoming year, with preparing portfolio for industries. I aim to constantly improving myself both skillfully and mentally in the further future ahead as professional.**_

 _ **This story is going to be in the futuristic timeline, where the main casts are gone and their descendants are ruling over OC's world of DxE, a newly world recovering from the Great Cataclysm War, a war that tore the two worlds of DxD and ExE. Mainly, the story is focusing on the OC's with his adventures to…the truth. Of course, over the courses of the stories, the terminology will be added and updated & added as it goes on. **_

_**As for the OC main protagonist characters…they are going to be a hybrid and mixed-blood, but each possess their own unique charms, personalities, and of course… their own unique powers, abilities, background!  
**_

 _ **I know that the sudden change may be unpleasant for all of you, please understand that I now began to prepare my professional career as artist and story artist as I go through series of preparation in the future. But I still willing to go on with my stories in the future so don't worry about it. Of course, I'll be gathering references and materials to work on the chapters of my stories…Hehehe~.**_

 _ **One last thing before I continue my stories, I decided to do illustrational light novel style works of my stories in the future IF you guys and any fans are willing to look at it. But that will be the day I'll be better artist in the future.**_

 _ **Thank you for understanding my situations. And I promised to all of you that I'd work my ass off to catch up with you all.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading it the beginning story, "The Unsung Heroes."**_

 _ **Relax, comment/review my stories, but mostly enjoy!**_


End file.
